Apple Popover Recipe
Apple Popover Recipe C*oming up with a great breakfast or brunch dish can be a challenge. One nice dish that doesn't get a lot of attention these days is homemade popovers. Popovers start with a simple batter made with eggs, flour, milk, and butter that is like the batters used to make Yorkshire Pudding, Dutch Babies, and even Pancakes. Although we normally think of popovers as muffin-sized, for this recipe we are going to make one large billowing popover that is light and tasty with a crisp golden brown outside crust and a soft moist interior. * * * * Looking at this recipe you immediately know it is not a normal popover. What makes it so different, other than its size, is that it starts with a layer of lightly sweetened saut�ed apples. The saut�ed apples are placed on the bottom of your pan and then the popover batter, made in your blender or food processor, is poured over the top. It is then placed in a very hot oven and as the batter bakes it puffs up and eventually turns a beautiful golden brown color. While the outside of the popover becomes nice and crispy, you will find that the inside remains soft and custard-like. It is important, though, not to open the oven door while it is baking, as the batter may collapse. This dish needs to be served immediately after baking and with a dusting of confectioners sugar and a dollop of softly whipped cream, it is a real crowd pleaser. * * Note: In the above picture you will notice that I have used both sliced apples as well as fresh blackberries. To add fresh blackberries to this recipe, toss them into the pan when you are about halfway through saut�ing the apples. You can make this popover using other fruits like sliced pears, nectarines or peaches as well as raspberries, blueberries, pitted cherries, or strawberries.. * Preheat the oven to 425 degrees F (220 degrees C) and place the rack in the center of the oven. For Apples: In a large 9- or 10- inch (23 or 25 cm) heavy nonstick ovenproof skillet melt the butter. Add the sliced apples, sugar, and cinnamon and saut�ed the apples until tender. For the Popover Batter: In your food processor or blender place all the batter ingredients. Process for about 45 - 60 seconds, scraping down the sides of the bowl as needed. Once the batter is completely smooth, pour over the apples. Bake for about 20 minutes or until the popover is puffed and golden brown Do not open the oven door until the end of the baking time or it may collapse. Serve immediately with a dusting of c@���Xar and softly whipped cream. Serves 4. Sources: Bauer, Michael and Irwin, Fran. *The San Francisco Chronicle Cookbook*. San Francisco: Chronicle Books. 1997. Sax, Richard. *Classic Home Desserts.* New York: Houghton Mifflin Company. 1994. Stern, Bonnie. *Bonnie Stern's Essentials of Home Cooking*. Canada: Random House of Canada Limited. 2003. Apples: 2 large Granny Smith Apples (about 1 lb. total), peeled, cored, and cut into 1/4 inch slices 2 tablespoons (30 grams) unsalted butter 2 - 3 tablespoons granulated white sugar 1/4 teaspoon ground cinnamon Batter: 3 large eggs 1/2 cup (120 ml) milk 2 tablespoons (30 grams) unsalted butter, melted 1 teaspoon pure vanilla extract 1/2 cup (70 grams) all-purpose flour 1/4 teaspoon salt 2 tablespoons (28 grams) granulated white sugar Garnish: Confectioners (powdered or icing) sugar Softly whipped cream -- My favorite line from a movie & so true :-) The American President They don't have a choice! Rob Rumson's the only one doing the talking. People want leadership. And in the absence of genuine leadership, they will listen to anyone who steps up to the microphone. They want leadership, Mr. President. They're so thirsty for it, they'll crawl through the desert toward a mirage, and when they discover there's no water, they'll drink the sand. SHEPHERD (evenly) Lewis, we've had Presidents who were beloved, who couldn't find a coherent sentence with two hands and a flashlight. People don't drink the sand, 'cause they're thirsty, Lewis. They drink it 'cause they don't know the difference. Contributed by: * Catsrecipes Y-Group Category:Cathy's Recipes